Ageha Kurono
'Ageha Kurono ' is Kurumu's mother and appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's fiance, going so far as to allow him to "jump" her daughter anytime he wants. She has a large chest like her daughter Kurumu, and, according to Tsukune, her breasts are softer than Kurumu's. Exclusively in Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Ageha and Tsurara Shirayuki hold a long grudge against one another, being rivals for the affection of a student during their days as students at Yōkai Academy. However in the manga, they seem to have no grudges between one another and appear to be on friendlier terms as Ageha helped Tsurara keep the zombies from cheating in the school race. In the Omake segment of Rosario + Vampire Lesson Nine: Monster Mamas, the only actual "skirmish" between Ageha and Tsurara was when they bickered about whose daughter would win Tsukune. Misunderstanding Tsukune talking about goldfish he'd gotten in the scoop game, Tsurara asked Mizore how many women Tsukune had, to which Mizore said 'about six..I think.' Prompting Ageha to blush and say "A week's worth of daily specials!" Appearance Ageha is a beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She has the same appearance as Kurumu; with light blue hair, purple eyes and large J cup breasts (Tsukune notes that Ageha's breasts are even softer than Kurumu's). Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat. In the manga her minidress was shown to has spaghetti straps while in the anime they are omitted. During the time she was at Yōkai Academy, she wore a plain, white long - sleeved shirt, and the green pleated skirt all female students wear, and socks and shoes like Kurumu. Personality Unlike her daughter, who learned to restrain her seductive nature, Ageha fully embraces her succubus nature and even thinks Kurumu should already have "experience" at her age. She causes unending embarrassment for Kurumu because of how she acts towards Tsukune, such as trying to give him "pointers". She truly loves her husband and even told their daughter that they make passionate love every night. Manga Year Two In the school festival, Ageha is introduced to Tsukune by her daughter Kurumu who believed that both her daughter and Tsukune were together, however she learns by Kurumu that they weren't together. Ageha eventually punishes Kurumu. Ageha later appears in the school athletic games along with Tsurara and Fujiko to stop Ling Ling Huang from cheating. Alucard's Return Ageha Kurono, Tsurara Shirayuki, and Fujiko Sendo are seen working together against Alucard's clones. Tsurara is firing the full scale mini-gun, Aghea seems to aid in range determination as Fujiko is airborne, seemingly determining wind shear for shot adjustment. Abilities Ageha possesses the same Succubus abilities as her daughter, though the only ones to be shown in the manga are her charm ability and her retractable claws. Featured only in Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Ageha is able to fire a laser beam from her chest. She calls this ability "Fury Boob Missiles". In the Funimation dub, it's called "Breast Missiles of Rage." Rosario others 0267.jpg Rosario others 0093.jpg Rosario others 0086.jpg Gallery Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional incubi and succubi Category:Fictional characters with wings Category:Fictional characters with claws Category:Fictional characters with unusual hair, eye, and/or skin colors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004